


The Pretty Girl in the Corner {Updates on Saturdays/On Hold}

by DescendantQueen



Series: Stories with Updating Schedules [2]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Kanzaki Elsa, Alpha Shinohara Miyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Game, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Body Worship, Consensual Sex, Dominant Kanzaki Elsa, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, G!P, Gentle Kissing, Guilt, Gun Gale Online, Height Differences, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Knotting, Kohiruimaki Karen Protection Squad, Kohiruimaki Karen's Height Complex, Lesbian Character, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Omega Discrimation, Omega Kohiruimaki Karen, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partying, Proceed with caution, Protective Kanzaki Elsa, Protective Shinohara Miyu, Romance, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Scenting, Sort Of, Submissive Kohiruimaki Karen, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Triggers, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DescendantQueen/pseuds/DescendantQueen
Summary: Karen didn't want to be at the party but her friend, Miyu did and she followed her friend because she would be able to protect her if something were to happen at the party. Karen didn't go to the party to find her mate, but she did. She also wasn't looking to go into heat.Miyu just wanted to help Karen to become social; she didn't know that her friend would just happen to go into heat and that she would have to protect her from other horny Alphas when she has to bite her lip to keep herself from jumping onto Karen.Elsa just wanted to have a good time for once in her life. She wasn't expecting to smell a sweet scent from a very obvious omega in heat.Three people...One heat...one enclosed space...What's going to happen in the long run?
Relationships: Kanzaki Elsa | Pitohui/Kohiruimaki Karen | LLENN, Shinohara Miyu | Fukaziroh/Original Character
Series: Stories with Updating Schedules [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	1. The Party

Karen was tired of being hit on by other Alphas that only wanted her because she was an omega. She wanted to find her one true mate. She was glad that Miyu was acting like an older protective sibling since she couldn't do it herself because she was too nice and submissive to even tell someone 'no'. "Kohi, you need to learn how to be sociable to other people, even if they are Alphas." Miyu tells Karen and the tall girl flinched at having to interact with other Alphas that wasn't Miyu or her family. 

"Do I have to?" She begged Miyu and the girl have Karen a pointed look. 

"Yes, Karen. I don't want you to forget how to interact with people." She tells Karen and the girl frowned at not being able to escape. "But, a party Miyu? That's won't be a good idea for me." She tells her friend, who was an excitable Alpha but she was protective, something Karen appreciated the most. 

"Are you worried about going in heat too soon?" Miyu asked and Karen blushed at the fact that Miyu could read her like a book. Miyu smiled at the fact that she had managed to pick out what was bothering Karen. 

"Don't worry, Kohi. I'm sure you won't go into heat at the party and we don't have to stay long." Miyu added, giving Karen a way out if she was too uncomfortable at the party but she did want Karen to go just to see if she would like it. _I hope she doesn't go into heat at the party. I know omegas can go into heat in very strange places but a party would be very dangerous. I just want Karen to enjoy herself before her heat comes._ Miyu thought, wanting Karen to enjoy herself before her body curses her with her first heat. 

"Fine, I'll go to the party, but you have to promise to stay with me tonight." Karen tells Miyu, clutching onto one of Miyu's arms and Miyu gently smiled at her friend and her inner Alpha urged her to comfort the omega pup, which Miyu did by speaking to Karen once again. 

"Don't worry, I won't leave you. Normally, I would want you to socialize on your own, but with your heat coming soon, I'd rather be with you since your personality will change." Miyu tells Karen and the girl whimpered. _She's already going through the changes._ Miyu thought, trying not to frown at the scared whimpering coming from Karen's lips. 

"God, why now? Why not when I was 16 or 18?" Karen asked Miyu and she smiled at Karen. 

"Kohi, every omega's heats are different. Yours just happened to hit late." Miyu tells Karen and she hugged Karen close to her, trying to let off a protective pheromone in order to calm Karen. When Karen noticed the pheromone, she leaned more into Miyu's figure with a soft smile. After an hour had passed, Miyu was gently trying to coax Karen into a dress but the girl was refusing. _So much for trying to get her out of her shell when it comes to clothes._ Miyu thought and Karen knew that she was being a little unfair to Miyu. 

"I'll wear a dress but it will be _my_ dress." Karen tells Miyu, who smirked at the words. 

"Fine. It's your first party after all." Miyu tells Karen and her words made Karen almost blow a gasket. 

"You mean?" She asked, pointing at Miyu with a shaking finger. Miyu nodded her head. 

"Yep. I go to parties all the time but no one messes with me because I'm a formidable Alpha." Miyu boasted to Karen about her Alpha strength and Karen laughed at her friend before she felt fear creep onto her but she put it in the back of her mind. _I know Miyu will protect me, so I don't have to worry._ Karen thought as she smiled softly. Miyu smiled back, seeing that Karen was becoming relaxed about the party.

* * *

Karen and Miyu was dressed to go to the party and Karen was tightly gripping her blue dress that hid her legs but she still felt awkward because she was so tall. _No one is not going to find me pretty at the party, so I guess that's a plus._ She thought as she resisted the urge to hold onto Miyu's arm as she knew that Alphas were built to protect omegas but she didn't want to aggravate Miyu by being clingy and so, she stuck with clinging to herself. "Karen, what are you doing?" Miyu asked, even though it accidentally came out as a gentle demand. 

Karen noticed the slightly demanding tone and she immediately fell apart. "I'm sorry. Am I doing something wrong? I can fix it." Karen spoke quickly, making Miyu guilty for not controlling her voice better. _Fucking shit, I can't just do that! She's too skittish._ Miyu cursed at herself. Miyu hugged Karen, letting herself scent the taller and shyer girl. Miyu frowned as she felt Karen relax as she had almost burst into tears. Miyu hated herself for scaring Karen but she knew that she couldn't let her let inner Alpha hate her more for scaring such an innocent and obedient omega. She hated that Karen was too obedient but she knew that the girl would let anyone have their way with her because she feared getting hurt but thankfully, not a lot of Alphas did that to Karen and even if they attempted to do so, Miyu would fight them off. 

When they had arrived at the scene of the party, Karen was already clutching onto Miyu and Miyu continued to let her do so. She simply patted the girl on her head, easing her that she would protect her through the night. _I swear to you, Karen. I won't let any harm come to you._ She thought as she watched for Karen's aura to change. Karen had loosened up and she stuck with just holding Miyu's hand. "You alright?" She asked. 

"I'm fine." Karen answered, not dumbstruck by the large amount of people gawking at her. _It's because I'm tall and an omega._ Karen thought to herself. She knew that omegas were normally smaller but Karen was not little. She was taller than the average male Alpha. Because she understood the party scene, Miyu was growling to herself. She knew these Alphas was gawking at Karen and she knew that it wasn't because of her height. _They know she's innocent. They can probably smell it on her._ Miyu hated that Karen wasn't taken but she respected that Karen wanted the one for her. She hoped she finds the one soon because otherwise, Karen will be claimed on Miyu's watch. 

The two females decided to relax and have fun dancing with each other. It was cute to see Karen try alcohol for the first time in her life but Miyu only let her drink one drink in order to let her get a feel for it. "How does it feel?" Miyu asked Karen and the girl giggled at how serious Miyu was acting. "I'm being serious, Karen." Miyu tells Karen and Karen let a small smile bless her gentle features even more. _Oh God, why?_ Miyu wondered as she watched Karen's lips. Miyu hated that she could smell Karen's heat because she was standing very close to her, but something changed when they were separated. "No." Miyu whispered to herself as she rushed to find Karen through the crowd. She had already texted her, trying not to become too worried. 

Her phone beeped and Miyu quickly checked it. 

**Karen: Sorry, had to go to the bathroom**

Miyu sighed in relief at the text. _Silly girl, you're making me worry about you._ She thought.

* * *

Karen was still in the bathroom, trying to will herself to go back into the crowd and back into Miyu's familiar, protective presence. But she had bumped into another female and the female looked up at Karen while the girl panicked. "I'm so sorry." Karen stepped back but the girl then had a grip on her arm and Karen hoped that her heat wasn't strong enough for the girl to smell but she didn't know if the girl was an alpha or a beta. Karen didn't complain about the girl holding her arm because it wasn't painful but she also just didn't want to just pull her arm away from the girl. 

"Are you an alpha?" The girl asked and Karen couldn't believe the question. She then released an pheromone that told the girl before her that she was sorely mistake and she immediately dropped the girl's arm. "I'm sorry, I thought you were an alpha. You smelled like one." The girl spoke to her and Karen thought that the girl was acting strange. 

"My friend must have scented me. I'm sorry but I'm nowhere near an alpha." Karen spoke, wanting to leave the bathroom now but before she could move away from the girl, she was immediately pushed into the wall of the bathroom. Karen immediately cowered due to the girl sending out a threatening pheromone and the girl smirked at Karen's terrified face. _So cute._ The girl thought as she pinned Karen to the wall with one hand and Karen squirmed as the girl placed her hand up Karen's dress. Karen whined a bit, releasing a scared pheromone from her body and the girl ignored her inner Alpha telling her to not hurt the omega before her and that omegas should be cherished. _I am cherishing her._ The girl thought as she found Karen's panties and she started to play with her clit. Karen continued to whine and whimper but her mouth wouldn't open to say what she really wanted to say. Karen had the power to end this but she was too scared. She wanted Miyu. _Miyu, help!_ Karen thought in fear and the bathroom door was then slammed opened. 

Karen stopped her struggling and her whines as she smelled the familiar scent of her friend. She looked over to see a very angry Miyu. Her eyes had went from gentle to enraged and yet, she could still see Karen and her eyes softened at seeing the omega mostly unharmed. That was, until she saw the hands that were violating her. **"Karen, speak."** Miyu commanded her and Karen couldn't disobey the Alpha, even if she wanted to. 

"N-no." Karen turned her attention back to the alpha that was holding her. Her gentle voice had softly told the girl the rejection and the alpha grew enraged as she forced her hand inside of Karen, causing the girl to yelp before she was violently pulled off of the girl. 

"You monster. You're the reason why we Alphas have a bad rep!" Miyu shouted at the girl who was scared of the angry Alpha before her. "She said no and you still try to mate with her. Are you in your rut or something?" Miyu demanded from the girl and the girl smirked as she turned to Karen.

"All I saw as a potential breeding whore." The unsuitable Alpha spoke and it took all of Miyu's willpower to not end the Alpha right then and there. It was also because Karen was there and with an omega being there, Miyu had her hands fill with trying to protect Karen from any more attempts of unwanted mating. 

"Miyu, please. It's fine. I'm fine." Karen's words broke through to Miyu and the girl's jaw was clinched as she took in Karen's appearance. She wasn't hurt but she wasn't comfortable either. And, then something worse happened. 

Karen started to grow hot as she started to pant. "Haa. What's happening?" She asked Miyu as a very, very sweet scent came from Karen. _Holy shit, she is in heat._ Miyu cursed as Karen started to grow even more hotter as she laid on the ground, trying to calm herself down. 

"Oh, look at that, my attempt to rape her sent her into a frenzy." The Alpha got up from her position and Miyu glared at the girl as she purposely went towards Karen but Miyu couldn't move. If she did, Karen would be taken by her and she was already starting to go into her rut but she didn't want to hurt Karen, which was why she didn't move. But, she did move when the unsuitable Alpha grabbed Karen as she bit the girl on her shoulder. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She demanded from Miyu. "The girl is in heat! She doesn't have a choice in the matter of who fucks her." The crazy Alpha shouted at Miyu but she didn't agree with that, not at all. She remembered Karen telling her that she already had a mental potential mate for her and Miyu didn't want to fuck that up for her. Even though she was in her rut, all Miyu cared about was Karen's want for her virginity to belong to her mate and it was that thought that helped Miyu out a lot through her rut at the moment. _I don't even want Karen's heat to affect Alphas to the point where they can't think about anything but to fuck her. Hell, I don't even want to fuck her but my inner Alpha doesn't want to because Karen is my pup, even if she's actually isn't a pup but my rut was still triggered._ Miyu hated her body's instincts to go into rutting because Karen was her best friend, her somewhat grown child. 

"You're really fighting your rut for her." A new voice says, shocked but also glad at the fact that no one wanted to just take the omega against her will, even if she was in heat. _And besides, just because omegas are in heat, doesn't give people the right to want to mate with them._ She thought. 

"Help." Karen begged someone to help her, to ease her of her heat. Miyu was shocked when the new Alpha approached Karen with a soft smile on her face and without the intention to knot her. 

"Sorry, little one." Miyu almost snorted at that because Karen was hella taller than the shorter-than-average Alpha, but she didn't. "No one here wants to hurt you, but I can scent you?" She made sure to ask for the girl's permission and when Karen nodded her head, the girl sat down on the ground and she pulled Karen closer to her, scenting her but unlike Miyu's scent, the new Alpha's scent was telling both Miyu and the attempt rapist to stay away. Miyu grinned as she had finally dropped the other girl on the ground. _I can't believe it. This girl is Karen's mate._ She thought happily, watching how the Alpha kept Karen in a gentle hold and scenting her enough where another Alpha won't touch her like that bitch on the ground had done. Miyu approached the two and the new Alpha bared her teeth at her but when Miyu sent a family pheromone to the Alpha, she relaxed her posture. "Sorry about that. She's so gentle." She tells Miyu.

"That she is." Miyu responded to the Alpha as she watched Karen's movements. "Karen?" She called out to her. 

"Hmm?" Karen was in bliss, even though she wouldn't remember why tomorrow morning unless her mate comes with them. 

"You feeling alright?" Miyu asked and Karen made a sound of happiness and that gave both Miyu and the new Alpha their answer. "By the way, what's your name stranger?" She asked the Alpha and she smiled softly. 

"Elsa. Elsa Kanzaki." Elsa greeted the girl as she held her mate in her arms. "What's her name? I would ask her but she looks so peaceful." Elsa tells Miyu. 

"Her name is Kohi, I mean, Karen Kohiruimaki." Miyu answered Elsa and when Miyu thought about Elsa's name, something made her gasp. "Elsa Kanzaki? You're a very famous singer!" Miyu was excited by this news and Elsa winced at the mention of her popularity. Miyu noticed the wince and she quickly apologized to the girl. 

"No, it's fine. I didn't want to lie considering I found the one I want." Elsa reveals to Miyu and Miyu was confused by her statement. 

"You don't know her." She said and she quickly covered her mouth. _Geez, I'm being too overprotective over her._ She thought. Miyu didn't know that she had spoken out loud but Elsa didn't say anything to let her know that she had spoken out loud. She understood Miyu's worry as she waited to jump into the situation. _She right, however. I don't know her but I want to get to know her._ She thought as Elsa stared down at the girl she had chosen to be her omega. She wants to get to know her but she didn't know to start. Well, for starters, Karen was currently asleep in her chosen Alpha's lap so Elsa knew that she had to wait until Karen had woken up to talk to her. She then looked up at Miyu, who was smiling at both her and Karen. "I'm glad you're so gentle of her. She was so afraid of getting rejected when she finds the one she wanted." Miyu explained to Elsa and the girl was shocked at Miyu's words. 

"Why would she think that she would be rejected? It's isn't because of her secondary gender, is it?" Elsa asked and Miyu's smile dropped from her face and Elsa cursed. 

"All Karen wanted is a peaceful life but from the moment she had been presented as an omega in high school, life's been...hard for her to say the least." Miyu tells Elsa and the girl raised her head. 

"What about her parents?" Elsa asked and the girl was glad to get a smile to from Miyu. 

"Her parents were very accepting but even that didn't make her feel better. She always wanted to present as a beta but you see how she is and omega is the perfect fit for her." Miyu tells Elsa and the girl smiled down at her mate. She didn't have any ill feelings toward omegas. Elsa understood that omegas were to be protected but she knew that some of them didn't like it, and she would tell them that it's okay for them to not like it. Elsa knew some strong-willed omegas and she knew that they hated to be coddled over like some baby but as she stared down at her beautiful mate, she could tell that Karen wants to be the one that does the babying and she wants to be cuddled in return but she hopes that was true. She didn't like assuming things. 

"Does she likes being cuddled and coddled over?" Elsa asked Miyu and Miyu smiled at her new Alpha friend. 

"As I would normally say to find that out for yourself, yes to both questions; she's just very shy about admitting it." Miyu tells Elsa and the girl nodded her head. Elsa giggled at how adorable Karen's sleeping face was and she couldn't help but to simply boop her on her nose. 

"Do you want to take her home? As much as I don't want to leave her, I can't stay with you two." Miyu noticed the sad tone Elsa had as she stared at her mate as she passed Karen over to Miyu. Miyu placed the tall girl on her back. "Is that safe for you?" She asked and Miyu grinned. 

"It never bothered me and I know that Karen likes to grab things when she asleep. Having her here with me likes this makes me glad that she's my pup." Miyu's words made Elsa look at the Alpha in shock. "What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" Miyu asked and Elsa shook her head, amazed by Miyu's personality. 

"It's just that no Alpha had ever referred to another omega as their cub if they weren't actual parents or guardians of the person." Elsa tells Miyu and Miyu smirked at Elsa. 

"Karen is my adopted pup even though we're the same age. Her parents trusted me with her and because Karen took a liking to me, I was free to protect her like she was my own pup." Miyu tells Elsa and the Alpha smiled back at Miyu. She was glad that Miyu loved Karen like a daughter because she knew how cruel Alphas can be and she was glad that Karen is being protected by such an caring Alpha and she was going to join the party in protecting Karen. Elsa knew that she was feeling something for Karen but because the girl was in heat, she knew that it was her rut affecting her so Elsa knew that the feelings weren't genuine because she knew that she was feeling lust towards the innocent young woman and she suddenly remembered the unsuitable Alpha that had almost raped Karen and she glared down at the fainted girl. "Yeah, she was a bitch. She was making us look bad to Karen." Miyu agreed with what Elsa was thinking as Elsa wanted to kick the shit out of the girl but she thought against it, knowing that she had to be the bigger person in the situation. 

"What are we going to do now?" Elsa asked Miyu and the girl smiled. She had the perfect solution but she had to make sure that Elsa was okay with her idea. 

"You have to come with us, popularity be damned. You have your mate now and you really just can't leave her like that after finding her. I didn't want to tell you this but Karen was very nervous about meeting her mate." Elsa was shocked at Miyu's words. 

"Was it because she was waiting for a possible rejection?" She asked and Miyu nodded her head. 

"She was so worried that her mate would reject her simply because she was an omega and tall." Miyu tells Elsa and Elsa loved that Karen was tall but she knew that the girl was still submissive but that wasn't the important part. She could tell that Karen was super sweet. 

"A height complex?" Elsa asked and Miyu bristled at the words but Elsa knew that she was on the right track. 

"Yeah. She would be so hurt when people would just stare and talk about her like she was some beast, some sort of freak. Then, they would notice that she smelt like an omega and thus, she would be bullied for being an omega because she wasn't the perfect omega. Like, come the fuck on, if I didn't love Karen as my own pup and my best friend, I would have loved to be her mate." Miyu tells Elsa and the girl smiled at how honest Miyu was. Elsa then smiled down at Karen. 

"You're the perfect omega for me, no matter what others think." Elsa spoke, pressing her head against the sleeping Karen's forehead. Miyu smiled and when Elsa stared up at Miyu once again, she had made her decision. 

"Alright, you're right. Popularity be damned. My mate is more important." Elsa agreed with Miyu's words as she waited to get up to get Karen into her arms bridal style. "You live together?" She asked, already knowing the answer as she cradled Karen closer to her. 

"Yeah, we do but it's only because Karen can't barely function while being alone. She tried living alone for a year and it didn't work out for her." Miyu explained to Elsa, making the girl pull Karen even more closer to her. _She likes cuddling._ She thought as Karen gripped Elsa's shirt and Elsa looked at Miyu and she laughed at the girl's predicament. 

"You're her mate, so I expect you to suffer through that." Miyu tells Elsa and the girl sighed as she expected the girl's answer to be that. 

"I don't mind it but she's clutching my shirt tightly." Elsa noted to Miyu and Miyu sighed in relief. 

"That's normal for her when she subconsciously realized that she's being carried." Miyu explained to Elsa and Elsa nodded her head at the new things she was learning. _With her heat hitting her tonight, she'll be out of it for a couple of days._ Elsa thought as she didn't want to leave Karen alone even if Miyu lived with her.

* * *

When Miyu had brought Elsa into her and Karen's home, she showed the way to Karen's room and Elsa immediately liked the room. It was completely plain aside from a few pink pillows that laid on Karen's bed. Elsa grinned down at her mate. _Very plain, aren't you?_ She thought as she laid the girl on the bed. However, the next part was the hardest as Karen didn't release her grip on the girl's shirt. _Oh shit._ She thought, trying to not just force Karen's hands off of her shirt. _Please don't make this hard for me, Karen._ She thought to herself as she begged for Karen to release her shirt. Miyu noticed the way Elsa was looking as she felt Elsa's discomfort radiating from her and she went towards them as she gently pushed a small stuffy into Karen's face, causing Karen to sleepily grab at the stuffed animal to hug something while she slept. Elsa sighed in relief. "I was not ready for that to happen." She tells Miyu and Miyu nodded her head. 

"I also noticed that you weren't ready for Karen's heat." Miyu tells Elsa. 

"I wasn't. I don't want to have her in her heat, where she won't even be able to see straight." Elsa spoke, letting Miyu know about her thoughts on omega heats and Alpha ruts. The Alpha was pleased that she wasn't the only Alpha that didn't want to fuck an omega when they're in heat. Not that she wouldn't but Miyu preferred it if her partner let her know beforehand that it was okay if they wanted to get fuck when they're in their heat. "I wouldn't want to have sex with her if she wasn't going to remember it." Elsa spoke a bit more on the idea and Miyu made a small sound of relief. 

"I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that. I'd rather get permission before an omega even gets their heat to see how they would feel about it." Miyu tells Elsa and Elsa turned to grin at Miyu. 

"So, can I court Karen?" Miyu was shocked at the question and yet, she couldn't contain a laugh towards the girl's question. 

"Well, you're her mate. I'm just her caretaker and best friend. Hell yeah, you can court Karen. You still have to meet her family but I guess you can wait until she gets comfortable with you." _If they are to be together forever, it won't take Karen long to get used to her._ Miyu thought as she smiled down at Karen. "I would normally say that you should sleep in bed with Karen but since you're not ready and she's not ready, you can probably sleep next to her, in a futon." Miyu spoke and Elsa loved that idea. So, while Elsa set her sleeping space, Miyu secretly watched her because she wasn't sure if Elsa's words were true. But the longer she watched, she had nothing to worry about as Elsa simply gave Karen a kiss on the forehead and laid down on the futon and fell asleep. Miyu smiled at the two and she gently closed the door.

* * *

The next day, Karen woke up feeling very hot and it was extremely uncomfortable for her. She opened her mouth to speak but instead, small whines came from her. "Alpha. Miyu." Karen could smell another Alpha other than Miyu and instead of scaring her, it comforted her. _Must...be my...mate._ Karen thought but her thought process shut down and she could merely whine and whimper in want. Karen felt herself and she hated how soaked she was. "Miyu." She cried out to Miyu and said girl appeared with Elsa. "Miyu." Karen whimpered. Miyu gasped and she ran over to Karen. 

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Miyu asked. She was so worried about Karen. This was the first time that Karen's heat was really hitting her hard and Miyu hated it as she noticed Karen's tear-stained face. When Karen noticed Elsa, she reached out for her. 

"Alpha." Karen muttered and Elsa approached Karen. 

"Darling, what's wrong? Is your heat hurting you?" Elsa asked as she encased her hand in Karen's. Karen immediately purred at the gentle touch of her Alpha and Miyu. 

"Not hurt. Hot. Real hot." Karen spoke and Miyu looked at Elsa. 

"How about we take her to the hospital? I don't think this is natural for an omega's heat to be this intense." Miyu tells Elsa and Elsa agreed with Miyu's plan. 


	2. Hospital Visit {Pt. 1}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will have good news regarding Karen's hospital visit. Angst and fluff will begin, and Karen and Elsa will start bonding together as mates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Suicide
> 
> Also, so sorry for super late update! I have a lot of ideas I want to write down. I am going to create a schedule that will help me continuing writing/drafting chapters. 
> 
> This particular fic will be posted on Saturdays but because this chapter will be posted before then, I will update the title with the updates will be Saturdays added onto it.

The hospital bed was comfortable for Karen but she wanted to do something about herself being soaked but she couldn't as her nurse and doctor told her to not touch herself because they were worried about something. As her nurse checked over her, Karen lulled herself into a nap. As Karen was fully asleep, her nurse found it easier to see what was wrong with Karen and when she found about the fact that it was her first heat, she sighed in relief. _Thank God. There is nothing really wrong with her. She is producing that much slick because it's her first heat._ The nurse thought to herself. She spoke to the doctor and the doctor was also in relief about the fact that it was Karen's first heat. They then noticed the two Alphas and the nurse smiled at the doctor. "I'm an omega. I can tell them." The nurse tells the doctor, who was a beta and he sighed in relief. He didn't want to touch Karen in her heat-induced state as he didn't want to cause her discomfort so he called for an omega nurse and to his relief, he gotten an omega that knows about her job real well. 

The omega walked outside of the room and towards the two Alphas. The air was tense and filled with worry and protectiveness pheromone. Elsa walked up to the omega first. "Hey, is everything alright? We're not overpowering you, are we?" Elsa glanced at Miyu, who was looking at another Alpha, however, this Alpha was bloodied and looked ready to kill more people, that was what it looked like, however the omega knew better. However, when Miyu took a glance back at Elsa, the soft grin was replaced by an somber look. 

"No, it's fine. I'll be right back." The omega told them as she approached the bloodied male Alpha. He looked sad and it was obvious to the omega where he had came from in the hospital. "Are you lost, Mr?" She asked politely and the Alpha nodded his head, not speaking but wanting to go back to the psychotic ward of the hospital. "Alright, I can call someone to have them bring you back, okay." She told him and the male looked at her and nodded. The omega hated how his eyes looked empty and Elsa hated that it reminded her of her former best friend, Goushi. Elsa shook herself out of it. _I can't focus on the past, not as much as I want to anyway._ She thought as she looked away from the insane Alpha, feeling sorry for him. Miyu walked up to Elsa. 

"You knew someone like that before?" She asked Elsa and she sighed. 

"Yeah, I did." Elsa answered. _It was rough. I only wanted him to find the one he wanted and when he couldn't, he lost it._ She thought as she remembered how sad Goushi was when he could never find the one that was meant for him. Elsa remembered when Goushi went completely insane and no one could help him, not even her. She hated that she was the one to find Goushi's dead body first. She hated that it took for his death to happen for people to be aware that Alphas can feel pain from not having their mate. That was why Elsa felt so strongly for people that haven't been able to find their mate and she hated to think what would have happened if Karen wasn't able to find her. _I am Karen's chosen mate and she is my chosen mate. That won't ever change._ Elsa thought as she didn't want to be the one to break Karen's heart and she was going to make sure that she didn't break Karen's heart for better or for worse. "It was horrible, watching him go through the changes. He died a few years back." Elsa revealed with a lump in her throat and and Miyu gasped at the words Elsa had said. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Miyu tells Elsa and she smiled sadly. 

"It's fine. I made my promise to never forget him. It's the only thing I can do for him now." Elsa tells Miyu and after they finished this talk, the omega nurse came back. 

"I'm here with good news. Ms. Kohiruimaki's heat is super intense because it's her first heat. I've noticed the slickness she had and it's normal for her as she started her heating period later in life instead of the normal age of 16." The nurse spoke softly and both Alphas sighed in relief. _Good God, Karen, you got the end of the stick, huh? But now that you've got your chosen mate, maybe it will help you out._ Miyu thought as she wants Karen to have faith in herself and she knew that having a mate would help Karen have faith in herself as she hated that Karen had body image issues. Miyu sighed as she told Elsa about Karen's height complex but it went so much deeper than that and Miyu knew that she owed it to Karen to let her talk to her mate with her personal issues without interruptions. 

"Thank you." Elsa answered the nurse, seeing that Miyu was deep in thought about something. The nurse smiled and before she left, she turned back to Elsa and she smiled. 

"She's very lucky to have such a caring mate." The nurse tells Elsa and Elsa smiled at the nurse. Miyu was staring at the nurse and she didn't want to not talk to the nurse but the nurse was helping out Karen at the moment. The nurse felt Miyu's stare on her and she turned towards her, smiling. "Hello, there. You are?" The nurse then started to strike up a conversation with Miyu and the Alpha couldn't believe it. _She is talking to me._ Miyu's brain was short-circuiting and Elsa noticed that from the way she was looking. She decided to save her from embarrassment by answering the nurse's question. 

"This is Shinohara Miyu. She's a very formidable Alpha and she is my mate's best friend." She tells the omega nurse and the nurse smiled at Miyu. Miyu smiled back as she spoke to Elsa, giving her a small smile that said thank you. Elsa grinned back as she didn't want to leave the girl without a new person to talk to, seeing that Miyu was getting attracted to the nurse. 

"I bet you are very formidable." The nurse spoke softly, walking up to Miyu. Miyu blushed very furiously at the nurse's words, knowing that she was flirting with her. She looked at Elsa but the girl was looking into the window that led anyone to look into Karen's room but Miyu knew that Elsa wouldn't just let anyone look at her mate and she turned back to the nurse. 

"What's your name?" Miyu asked the girl while the girl had asked Miyu about her favorite foods at the same time and they both blushed. 

"Uh, you go first." Miyu tells the omega nurse and the nurse smiled at how polite she was, even if she was an Alpha. 

"My name is Yu. Amade Yu." The girl answered Miyu and the Alpha smiled at the name. _Cute name._ She thought. 

"Well, Amade, my favorite foods would be ramen and cake." Miyu giggled at how silly and stupid that had sounded and she mentally slapped herself. _Fuck! She's gonna to think that I'm just a person that only eats fatty ass foods!_ She thought. 

"You workout." Yu wasn't asking, she knew that Miyu worked out. After all, with the two foods she had named, she had no choice but to work out, even though being an Alpha gives her bodily perks, such as strength and being able to lift half her body weight. Omegas can't do that unless they just train their bodies to forget about their omega status bodily wise but it would only hurt them in the end. Yu looked up to Alphas that could lift a lot of weights and to her, it looked like Miyu could do that. 

"It's fun. I don't it a lot due to me trying to help my friend cook and take care of herself but now that she has her mate, she probably doesn't need me anymore." She tells Yu. _Why am I telling her my insecurities?_ Miyu wondered to herself as she slapped herself for real this time. "Damn it, damn it! I'm not supposed to burden a stranger with my problems! That's the first rule of being an Alpha, Miyu." Yu couldn't just sit there and watch Miyu fall apart because she was trying so fucking hard to stay put together. 

"Okay, first off, I'm not a stranger. You know my name and I know yours, Shinohara Miyu. Second of all, I know what you've just said is not true. From what I heard from Karen, she still needs you, even if she does have her mate. She wants you guys to be one big happy family and maybe, I can join along one day?" Yu asked Miyu and the girl simply blushed very heavily from the question Yu was really asking. 

"You want to be my chosen omega one day?" She asked and the omega nurse blushed at her being blunt with the question. 

"Once we get to know each other and I decide that I like you, then yeah, you have my full acceptance to court me." Yu tells Miyu and the Alpha smiled at the words the omega told her. 


	3. Hospital Visit {Pt. 2}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger: Self-Confidence Issue, Low Self-Esteem Issue and Suicide Attempt are in this chapter!!!

Karen stretched out her body, happy to have a bottle of stronger heat suppressants. She knew that with her heats, Elsa would be tempted to mate and breed her and she wasn't ready to do that yet and she was given heat suppressants to take. She then looked into the mirror and she winced, looking away. Karen hated looking at herself in the mirror. It reminded her that she was freakishly tall, an unfit omega. Karen whimpered and Elsa was immediately by her side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt?" Karen was shocked that Elsa had even came into the room the moment she whimpered but she knew that it was because she cared. 

"Oh no, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying." She tells Elsa and the shorter Alpha asked for permission to crawl into the bed with Karen. When Karen gave her permission, the Alpha was on Karen's lap, making the girl blushed. _I was not expecting this._ She thought but she knew that it wasn't unwanted as she enjoyed having Elsa's attention all to herself. 

"It's my job to worry. We've picked each other to mates and I'm sure we will go on many dates." Elsa tells Karen and that was when Karen freaked out, suddenly realizing why Elsa looked so familiar to her. 

"You're Elsa Kanzaki! Are you sure that you want to be with me?" Karen asked and Elsa frowned. _It had just kicked in about who I am just then? Oh shit._ Elsa thought as she thought that Karen knew but then she remembered that the girl on her heat every strongly when they had first met. _Of course! I'm such a dumbass! She was in a heat induced state, so of course, she wouldn't be able to figure out who I am until now._ Elsa sighed and when she heard Karen whimper, she cursed at herself. 

"Crap, sorry! Of course, I want to be with you, Karen. I've picked you and you picked me." Elsa reassured Karen that she still wanted her to be her mate and Karen purred out of happiness and Elsa was shocked that she had purred in the first place. _Oh right, she is a omega._ Elsa had slightly forgotten about that as she pulled Karen closer to her and the close contact made Karen whine in content. Elsa growled in content as she made Karen happy by simply being close to her and Elsa was happy to indulge Karen and while Karen was happy, she felt like that she wasn't good enough but she didn't want to worry Elsa and so, she didn't say anything. However, she had forgotten that omegas give off their true feelings by releasing pheromones and Karen had released a distressed pheromone. Elsa frowned. "What's wrong, Karen? You're distressed." Elsa was concerned and she wanted Karen to talk to her but Karen whimpered as she placed her arms over her head. "Karen?" Elsa hated that posture and she knew what it had meant. Elsa frowned as she hated what it had meant. That posture means _help me and get away from me._ Elsa wanted to help Karen but the girl had inched away from her, causing a pang to hit Elsa's heart. Elsa frowned but she didn't want Karen to completely closed up to her, not when she wanted Karen to willingly ask for help. Elsa stopped reaching for Karen and Karen sighed in relief. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Karen mumbled the apology repeatedly and Elsa left her alone to go talk to Miyu. 

"Something's wrong with Karen. She closed herself off to me after she released a lot of distressed pheromone and Miyu cursed. _Damn it!_ She thought, hating that it had to hit now of all times. _Karen deserves to be happy._ She thought and she turned to Elsa.

"Alright, here's the thing. We're going to go back in there and we need to talk her, _together_." Miyu stressed the word together and Elsa noticed it and she nodded her head, sighing. "Here we go." Miyu spoke, leading Elsa back to Karen's hospital room. When they reached Karen's room, Karen was holding something sharp near her arm and both Miyu and Elsa ran towards her. 

"Karen, no." Elsa spoke gently, knowing not to shout at an distressed omega and she had dealt with mental breakdowns before and it wasn't pretty for both sides of the party. 

"Sweetie, why didn't you say anything? It's okay to have a bad day once in a while but we can't help you unless you tell us what's wrong." Miyu spoke softly, easing the sharp thing away from Karen's arm. Karen dropped the needled and she threw herself into Miyu's arms, crying and apologizing. "It's okay. You're okay. You're safe. No one's here to say anything about your status. You're the best omega friend I've always wanted to have." As Miyu told her this, Karen broke down in tears, holding onto Miyu like she was her lifeline. 

"Miyu. Alpha. Mom." Karen could only speak in broken words and it broke both Miyu and Elsa's hearts.

"Mom?" Elsa asked Miyu and Miyu blushed. 

"In this case, she's referring to me. She also referred to you as Alpha." Elsa blushed at that but she then became serious. 

"Can we help her?" Elsa glanced over at Karen, who had fell asleep after Miyu was able to get her to calm down and she did feel a little jealous because Karen wasn't in her arms but she was able to push it down at the moment. 

"It will take lots of therapy and reassurance from you but yes, we can help her." Miyu spoke, turning to Elsa. "But, the first thing we need to do is help Karen get comfortable with being an unique omega and mostly you will do that. I will help, yes, but it's mostly the mate that can help their mate feel better about their status." Miyu explained this to Elsa and that was when Elsa wondered about something. 

"Are you an therapist for the secondary genders?" Miyu blushed. 

"Was it the way I was explaining things that gave it away?" She asked and Elsa nodded her head, grateful for the information. 

"Yeah, I went to college to learn more about the secondary genders and it was very enlightening." She told Elsa and Elsa figured that was true. 

"So, when can we take her home?" Elsa asked Miyu. 

"Today." Yu answered Elsa's question and both Alphas turned to look at the omegan nurse. 

"You sure, Yu?" Miyu asked and the girl gave her a wide smile. 

"Yep! There was nothing wrong with her. She was producing so much slick due to it being her first heat. She's perfectly fine. Just tell her to take her heat suppressants every day and there will be no trouble." Yu smiled at the omega as she had found a kindred spirit in and she turned her attention back to two Alphas in the room. "All I need one of you to do is check her out." Yu turned to Elsa to do it since Karen was her mate and Elsa smiled politely as she signed the papers that she needed to sign. "Thank you and take care." She tells the two Alphas. They both nodded their heads and Elsa lifted Karen into her arms. 

"Are you sure this is safe?" Elsa was concerned but Miyu thought that she was worrying too much. 

"You're worrying too much. I know you're not going to hurt Karen. It will be alright." Miyu reassured Elsa as the girl carried the tall omega in her arms. To her happiness, Karen had inched her head closer in Elsa's neck. Elsa smiled as Karen felt comfortable hiding her face in Elsa's neck. Elsa took this moment to ask Karen about scenting her. When Karen gave her permission to do so, Elsa scented Karen's neck and she grinned to herself as she scented her mate. _Now Karen has my scent all over her. Hopefully, that keeps other unmated Alphas away from her._ Elsa thought as she held Karen closer to her.

* * *

After they had brought Karen home, Karen decided to go ahead and take her heat suppressants as she knew that they would help with stopping her heat scent from sprouting to other Alphas that would wish to mate with her and she shuddered at the thought. _I want Elsa to knot me when I'm ready._ She thought, knowing that she wasn't ready to be knotted at the moment. _One day._ She thought. 

Karen spent the day lazing around in her bed as she slept all day. Miyu and Elsa handled shopping for groceries as they was sure that Karen was safe at home, considering all she was doing was sleeping. When they had gotten back from shopping, Karen was up but she was still drowsy, which made Miyu giggle at her as Karen was even more cuter when she was drowsy. "Make her some soup and go feed it to her. She's drowsy so she won't be able to do much for herself at the moment." Elsa nodded her head and she got to work on making Karen some soup. They had brought her chicken noodle soup because it was the one thing she was willing to eat. When it was done cooking, Elsa brought it to Karen's room and true to Miyu's word, Karen was drowsy and thus, it looked like she wasn't even awake but from the sounds she was making, Elsa knew that she was awake. 

"Hey, baby." Elsa blushed and so did Karen, so her hearing was intact, luckily. That made Elsa happy to know that Karen could still hear her. "I'm going to feed you, okay?" She told Karen and Karen sat up, understanding that she needed food in her system. Elsa happily fed Karen until the young woman was able to finish her food. When she was finished, she had fell asleep but not before Elsa a peek on the cheek for thanks for feeding and accepting her as her chosen omega. Elsa blushed at the peck on the cheek she had received but she was happy nevertheless. _She kissed me! It was a peck on the cheek but she kissed me!_ Elsa was in Wonderland because of the peck on the cheek. 

While she was happy prancing about the peck on the cheek, Miyu was texting Yu over the phone as she wanted to talk to her more. The girl responded when she could and Miyu blushed when she received an flirty response back from the girl. _Please stop. You're going to destroy me by flirting with me._ Miyu thought as she blushed with embarrassment. _This girl is going to make me die by blushing._ Miyu thought.

* * *

The next day, Karen had woken up and she took a shower, seeing that she was now fully awake to function. She remembered giving Elsa a peck on the cheek and she blushed so furiously after she had remembered doing it. _Dang it, she was so cute when she celebrated! No, bad Karen. You don't get to react like that. Until I'm able to let Elsa knot me, I'm going to feel like a failure as a mate._ Karen hated feeling like this. She just wanted to be reassured that it wasn't her fault that she wanted to take things slow. She didn't want to just jump into it and have Elsa screw her until she was pregnant but her body wanted that but her mind and heart disagreed with her body. Karen then gently hit her cheeks as she shook her head. No! No more feeling sorry for myself. Karen knew she could do whatever it was she wanted to do. She just had to trust herself. Karen knew that it wasn't easy to trust herself but she wanted to. 

Her confidence disappeared when she realized that Elsa had seen her naked as the girl had just opened the door to the bathroom without knocking. Elsa watched Karen throw herself at the door as she moved away from the door to let Karen close it. "I'm sorry, Karen! I should have knocked!" Elsa shouted, her voice high pitched as she committed the sight to memory. _Ah, she's so cute and she's so perfect for me._ She thought. 

"It's fine." Karen spoke, her voice high pitched out of embarrassment. 

After they had moved that incident, Karen was back in the living room, sitting up. She had already taken her heat suppressants and she was glad that she wasn't tired like yesterday. She was happy that she was able to have Elsa sit beside her this time because her heat wasn't so strong. Elsa asked for permission to pull Karen into her lap and Karen granted it and she pulled the much taller girl into her lap. "Oof." Elsa let out a breath as she pulled Karen into her lap and the girl turned to look at Elsa. 

"Is this comfortable for you? I know I'm a lot taller than you." Karen started but Elsa kissed her on her lips and Karen closed her eyes, kissing back. When Elsa pulled back, a smirk was one her face until it had melted into a smile. 

"Karen, you're perfect for me. Tall, yes but I don't give a fuck. You're perfect for me. I've picked you and you've picked me. I don't care about my singer career as long as I have you. **You're mine.** " Elsa let a little bit of her Alpha voice through at the end but Karen wasn't frightened by it as she leaned closer to Elsa and Elsa smiled at being able to make Karen happy. _I've made her so happy!_ She was glad at that because she wants to help Karen become happy. 

"I'm yours." Karen responded with a smile on her face and Elsa grinned back at Karen with a smile on her face. 


End file.
